


Battle of the Ancients

by PlushyRushy



Category: Cryptid Village
Genre: AU, Ayooms - Freeform, Cross-Post on Wattpad, CrypidVillage, Flubbygubby - Freeform, LittleLemon_ - Freeform, Minecraft, MinecraftServer, PlushyRushy - Freeform, Shroompal - Freeform, Spacebb_ - Freeform, WrathfulMaratus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushyRushy/pseuds/PlushyRushy
Summary: Cryptid Village is a group of people in a new land! Their admins brought them peace. All are known as:WrathfulMaratus (Wrath), the founder and leader of the admins.Ayooms (Ches), the co-leader.PlushyRushy (Plushy), the being with magic.Spacebb_ (Comet), the builder.LittleLemon_ (Lemon), the being who represents nature.Shroompal (Willow), the healer.Flubbygubby (Hannah), the mother.Of course, there used to be more admins. However, that's a story for another time.Word spreads that a prom is being planned. However, the night of the prom things erupt into flames. Things are taking a dark turn as the players need to plan something.What if their admins turn against them?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Corruption

~POV: WrathfulMaratus (Wrath)~

It's another day within the village. Players bustle around, trading or getting ready to build. Some may be gathering groups to adventure past mapped places. For all they knew, the world was infinite.

Wrath sits on a porch of a mod house. The night before, they had been planning things. His house was broken off from everyone else's, so he didn't exactly live in the village. However, he didn't get to travel back because Willow was worried. His communicator suddenly buzzes.

Comet Whispers: wrath, we need spruce for the stage

Right, the stage. They had been planning a prom for everyone. Couples would come, people would make more friends, it'd generally be fun.

You Whisper: Right now?

Comet Whispers: yea were a bit stuc ;-;

You Whisper: I'll go get more, give me an hour

Comet Whispers: ok

He could just ask one of the others to do it, but they had probably left already. Wrath leaves the porch, going back inside. Just in case Willow was still here, he called out.  
"Willow! I'm going out!"  
"Ok!"  
He walks over to his bed area, taking his axe out of it. Instead of getting fully decked out in Netherite, he just wears his helmet and chest plate. After grabbing some steak, he leaves the house.

Outside is still as chaotic as it was a few seconds ago. Merlin is walking around telling stories. Kol is being dragged around by Sho, while Plush and Ches follow them. Scooter's with a few others, including Green. Everything's really peaceful. Wrath opens a map up via the communicator. He'd need to get to a certain place for the spruce. Luckily, it wasn't too far off. Just outside the border of the village.

So, he's off. Walking through crowds of people usually wasn't the best. The longer way would be a better route this time. Throughout the walk, animals walked about. Some of them had name tags on them, showing they weren't to be captured. The ones without them would most likely be captured for materials, though.

The number of people started to decrease the more he walked on the outskirts. Looking up from the communicator, the forest was just ahead. Jumping a fence, Wrath enters the forest. A few sheep walk around, eating grass. Deciding to go in farther for wood, he continues the walk.

After a few moments of walking, he starts chopping down trees. He'd only need a few stacks, so it wouldn't take as long.

In the middle of cutting a tree down, everything went silent. The sky slightly darkened with clouds and all animals seemed to go non-existent.  
"The hell?" He quietly mumbles, taking his axe out of the tree. A stick cracks far off behind him, he turns. There's nothing there as far as he can see.

A demonic screech rings out from all directions. Wrath turns around again in a panic, looking around to see what that was. He opens his communicator to find the village coordinates, however, nothing loads. All of the coordinates show up as zeros.  
"This is some demonic shit," He says, closing the communicator and starting to jog through the forest. Which way had he come from?

Another screech rings out from his right, he looks towards it. A black mass seemed to be coming towards him.  
"What the actual fuck is that?" It disappears, another screech comes from his left. Looking towards it, it jumps straight at him.  
"SHIT!" Wrath rolls away, it lands in his original spot. He swings at it, but it just fades through. It jumps again, Wrath jumps away. Wrath swings again, it does the same. How the hell is he not hurting it?

The black mass grabs his left arm, pain engulfs it. Wrath gasps, yanking his arm away. He falls as he feels his life slowly drain away. It stands above him, screeching. An arrow flies through the mass, it turns towards the direction the arrow came from.  
"Wrath!" A familiar voice calls out.  
"Lemon?!" Wrath says, shuffling away. The mass takes a moment before screeching one last time and dashing away into the forest.

Lemon runs towards him, decked out in netherite armor.  
"What was that?" Lemon asks.  
"I don't know, help," Wrath says, his arm still in pain.  
Lemon helps him up, "Where'd it get you?" Wrath holds up his arm that looks burnt, Lemon looks at it.  
"I'll figure it out at my house," Wrath starts, wincing, "Where is it?" Lemon's communicator flashes up as they scroll through it.  
"East, but you're not traveling alone. Come on."

Wrath steadies himself, then starts to follow after Lemon. The two walk in silence the whole way back as Wrath tries to hold the urge to cry in. It hurt so much, but it didn't seem broken. What the hell even was that? It didn't look like any type of mob he knew. Within minutes, they were at his house.  
"Thanks, Lemon, but I can take it from here," Wrath says.  
"If you're sure...," Lemon mumbles, "At least call Willow if you need help."

Wrath enters the house without giving Lemon a goodbye. He drops against a wall, looking at his arm. A black substance envelops his hand and slowly starts inching its way up his arm. It stops at his elbow. 

"What the hell are you."


	2. Fuzzy Whispers

~POV: WrathfulMaratus (Wrath)~

Wrath helps Comet place spruce planks down inside of a glass dome. There was already a DJ table and a light-up dance floor. After the stage was placed, they'd just need to add nature. The theme was flowers, after all.   
"Do you think I should add rows of seats?" Comet asks, stopping from placing.   
"Might look nice," Wrath replies, placing the last few blocks down. He quickly adjusts his black gloves. Both, luckily, covered up what was underneath.

Comet's wings help them glide over to the front of the stage. They begin to place seats down. A random spike of pain shoots through Wrath's arm. He holds in a gasp as it begins to fade away. No one but Lemon knew about yesterday. Not even Willow, who he trusted the most, knew. Was he spacing out right now? Wrath looks up to see Comet had finished with seats and was taking a look at the entire stage.

"Looks good!" Comet smiles up at Wrath. Someone walks in, waving. Wrath looks over but is instantly met with confusion. Over their eyes seemed to be a black cloud of corruption. Their mouth moves, but no sound comes out.   
"Oh ok," Comet says. Wrath looks at Comet then back at the person. They were gone.   
"What did they say?" Wrath asks, slightly creeped out.   
"$*%( said they finished gathering plants for decorating," Comet replied. The name seemed to be buzzed out.

"Ah, alright," Wrath says, "I'm... gonna go." Comet waves as Wrath quickly makes his way out of the dome. He starts to walk through the garden and fairy part of the village. It's decorated nicely, the giant mushroom looked the best. "Who was that," Wrath mumbles.   
"A future vessel," Something whispers in his right ear. Wrath turns right to see nothing there.   
"Who's there?" He says louder. There's no response.

There was no person in view, it couldn't have been anyone. Maybe he's just hearing things. Wrath continues his walk, people start to show up more.   
"Hey, Wrath!" Merlin calls out. The aquatic storyteller is sitting around a campfire with others. "We're gonna be talking about the first wither battle, want to join?" Merlin continues.   
"No," Something whispers in his left ear.   
Wrath shakes his head slightly, "Uh... No thanks."

Wrath's fasting in getting to the mod house. Next to the door was a sign saying "Home Home".   
"Dammit Ches and Plush," Wrath says, breaking it and re-writing "Mod House". He enters, Willow sits at a table writing something.   
"Willow!" Wrath says.   
Willow looks up, "Wrath!"   
He slightly laughs, "What are ya doing?"   
"Writing things, admin stuff."   
"I didn't assign you anything."   
He gets cut off, "Ches decided I needed to write about catgirls."   
"Fair enough."

Wrath leans against the table, looking down at the book as Willow continues to write. They sit in silence for a few moments. He needed Willow to know. Maybe she'd be able to fix it. She's the best healer in the village.   
"Willow, I need to show you something," Wrath says.   
"What's up?" She replies.   
"Not here, in a different room."   
Willow gets up, "Alright."

The two move into Willow's room. He sighs as he pulls off his gloves. His left hand was grey and black, Willow gasps.   
"Did you get hit by a wither?" Willow asks.   
"I don't think it was a wither," Wrath replies. Willow brings his sleeve up more, it had spread past his elbow and most likely into his shoulder. It's all grey and black.   
"Wrath this doesn't look good. I don't even know what it is if you didn't get hit by withering at all," Willow says. Pain shoots up his arm when Willow grabs it. He pulls back, wincing.   
"Sorry!" Willow says.   
"It's not your fault," He replies.

"What happened anyways?" Willow asks.   
"A black...thing... attacked me in the forest yesterday," Wrath replies, "It felt like burning when it wrapped around my arm."   
"Doesn't sound like a well-known mob," Willow says, "We'll try Fire Resistance and both forms of healing." Willow moves to her storage area and starts grabbing potions. She places Fire Resistance, Regen, and Healing. "I know you prefer Gapples, but these are stronger in effect." Wrath doesn't complain and chugs each down quickly.

More pain shoots up his arm, but it doesn't fade away.   
"Didn't help, it hurts more now," Wrath winces.   
"Oh geez, I'm sorry," Willow says.   
"Funny," Something whispers in his right ear.   
"I'll start doing research, stay here." Wrath leans against a wall as Willow starts going through bookshelves.

God, this hurt.


	3. Darkened Book

~POV: WrathfulMaratus (Wrath)~

Darkness. That's what Wrath opened his eyes to. He's floating in space, it's silent. Opening his mouth to say something, no sound comes out. He looks around, trying to find something. Both of his arms were infected now. A chuckle comes from the darkness.   
"You're interesting, aren't you?" Something says. Who?   
"A Sef, that fell into my grasp," It continues.

No, he knew he wasn't a Sef. Sef's were rare and only existed amongst the highest worlds. They were special admins that were specifically picked and trained.   
"You think you aren't one. However, you are," It says.   
"WrathfulMaratus. Aren't you confused about how you can read Galactic?" He hasn't read galactic before, it's just saying things.   
"Oh, you've read it before. Your mind translates it into English," It continues, "So maybe you wouldn't know."

"You should learn to speak it. It'd be very interesting to higher-ups that don't know you." None of this makes sense.   
"Ah, who said you had time anyways." What?

"For you're already a vessel."

~POV: Shroompal (Willow)~

Willow continues reading a book.   
"None of these match the description!" She groans then looks back at Wrath. He's sleeping in a chair, somewhat curled up on one side. He's visibly shaking, but Willow already tried waking him. It didn't work. She turns back to the book when her communicator buzzes.

PVP Whispers: Did you still want that Cryptid book you asked for a week ago?

A cryptid book. She had been doing research about cryptids recently. After all, no one understands why it was named Cryptid Village. Maybe Wrath was attacked by a Cryptid?

You Whisper: yea can we meet somewhere

PVP Whispers: Tree Swing, I'll be there in 5

Willow gets up, closing a few books. The tree swing wasn't too far. It was practically a block away, depending on who you ask. Taking one last look at Wrath, she leaves the mod house. It's dark outside, there's barely anyone walking around. Even if people would be out at this time, they wouldn't be out alone. 

The stars shined brightly, even though faded clouds floated around. It was very peaceful. Willow stops at the tree swing, an enderchest sits next to it. They were planning to put something on the swing, but no one knew exactly what. Suddenly, PVP appears next to the swing, purple flakes slowly fading away.   
"Geez you scared the hell out of me," Willow said.   
"Cool. Anyways, here's the book," PVP says, pulling a book out of the enderchest.

He holds it out to her. The cover had a skull and purple markings. "Cryptid's Journal" is what it said.   
"Haven't heard of this before, where'd you get it?" Willow asks, opening to read the introduction. Cryptids, dedicated to a crossed-out name.   
"Might've stolen it from Ches," PVP replies. Willow closes it.   
"I don't think she'll mind," PVP says, "I'm off." PVP sends a message to someone via his communicator. He disappears in seconds, purple flakes fading in and slowly out. 

Willow sighs before starting to make her way back to the mod house. Hopefully, Ches wouldn't mind it was stolen. Even if Ches did mind, she'd return it once done. The door of the mod house seemed to be left open. Weird, maybe one of the others stopped by. She enters, closing the door behind her. She turns to a lever system which always stated which mods were in the house. Herself, Wrath, Ches, Plush, and Hannah. Ches and Plush did come in together.

Instead of checking on the two, Willow goes back to her room. Wrath sat in the same position, his shaking seemed less.   
"Hopefully he's okay," Willow says, then goes quiet. The infection appears to be spreading up his neck, now. That didn't seem good. It's only been two days and it's spreading very quickly. 

She needs to figure this out and quickly. Willow places the book on the desk and immediately starts to read it. While looking at the context, she notes a lot of these had to be newer cryptids. Of course, there were ones like W/nd1go, Rake, Lake Monsters, and more. This might take a while. 

~POV: WrathfulMaratus (Wrath)~

Still, darkness. The creature had stopped talking a bit ago. He's alone in a void. It's cold. Looking at his arms, they're completely black and burned. He doesn't know if this is real or not. What if it's a dream?

"By the way. I can assure you. None of this is a dream. In the end, I'm your worst Nightmare."


End file.
